Discovering The Truth
by MusicGirl9624
Summary: Skylar Rose Mellark, The daughter of Katniss and Peeta is about to find out who her parents really were, and realise how big of a role they played in not only her life, but everyone else's life, And she's about to find out that being Katniss and Peeta's daughter is harder than it looks.


**A/N: Hi Guys! This is a story about Skylar Rose Mellark, The daughter of Katniss and Peeta as she finds out who her parents were, and realises how big of a role they played in not only her life, but everyone else's life, And she's about to discover that being Katniss and Peeta's daughter is harder than it looks. **

**This is a one shot/two shot (for now). I have a divergent story too, and until that is finished I will not be updating on a regular basis, unless I get tonnes of reviews. **

**I don't own THG or Demons, the only things I own are Skylar Rose Mellark and the plot. **

**ALSO I LIVE IN NEW ZEALAND SO I WILL BE USING mum INSTEAD OF mom ETC. **

**Skylar POV**

* * *

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

I bolt upright as the radio station blasts Demons by Imagine Dragons. SHIT! I was supposed to go hunting with mum! Instead of turning it off like I normally do though, I get up and let the song play.

I take a shower, get dressed in cute clothes (A/N: sorry I'm not a fashionista, I can't be bothered) before heading to my mirror to brush my hair and apply make-up. I smile when I see some of the pictures sticking out of the side of my mirror.

There is one of my parents and me in the capitol, looking confused as reporters and citizens crowd us. I never knew much about why, but my parents have always been a big hit in the capitol. Something to do with the rebellion.

There is also a picture of my friends and I, Arianne (Gale and Johanna's kid) (A/N: Katniss forgave gale, he is married to Jo), Finnick, Jordan (Rory's kid) and my best friend in the whole world, Bella/Isabella.

By this point I have finished my hair and make-up and I'm heading downstairs. I quickly call Bella's home phone and get her to come and pick me up.

Five minutes later I hear a honk outside my house.

"BYE DAD!" I yell. I know my other is already in the woods hunting. I would be too, if I hadn't stayed up until 2am this morning getting a project finished. That and school.

"Bye Sky, Love you!" My dad yells from his art studio upstairs.

I walk out the door and run to Bella's car. She is 3 months older than me, and has her license. AND SHE NEVER LETS ME FORGET!

"Hey Sky! Ari, Finn, Jordan and I were gonna go out to get pizza tonight. You in?" Bella asks me.

"Sure, but I can't stay up too late, I already missed hunting this morning!"

"Okay, I'll tell the gang."

We speed off to school and I look at this semester's prep book. (A/N: A book that you write your homework and timetable in, also has notes section). It's the start of a new semester so I'm keen to see what classes I have today

_1. Math (Extended)_ Ugh. Just because I'm good at math and in the extended programme, doesn't mean I like it.

_2. P.E _yay! I love P.E and I'm super good at it because of hunting.

_3. Science_

_4. Social Studies_

_5. History of Panem: The Rebellion & War_

I can't even look at the last three periods. _Rebellion and War. _My parents. Today, I get answers, the start of them anyway.

Bella has been reading over my shoulder the entire time.

"Hate math, Love PE, Social studies is mish-"

"Mish isn't a word."

"Pffffffttttt. Anyway-"

"That's not a word either"

"Fine gosh!" She shoves me playfully and then goes back to reading the sheet. When she sees fifth period, her face changes into a strange emotion I have never seen before. It is gone before I can register it though.

"Do you know?"

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I give her a look. "History of Panem? Rebellion and war? Your parents." She continues.

I stay silent.

"Tell the teacher who you are and that you don't know anything. If it gets to be too much-"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, I know stuff! We learnt about the games last semester anyway!"

"Fine fine, but you know, just in case."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the AN's during the story, I had to clear up a few things. **

**This will be told by mainly Skylar's POV, but also Katniss, Peeta, Bella, and others. **

**Please review! It's the only way I know whether this is worthy of another chapter or not. **

**Love Ya!**

**-musicgirl9624**


End file.
